superiorfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion
Xion (シオン Shion) is a half-breed that Exa and Sheila met early in their journey. Overview Personality Xion is a quiet, shy and gentle boy. He hardly spoke with anyone in the town, and had a very submissive personality. Despite his wish to become friends with all the townsfolk, he was looked down upon because of his monster lineage, believing that Xion was waiting for the right moment to kill them all. His behavior, however, changed for the better after he met Sheila. As she had never cared of what other people would say of her (nor did she accept orders from anyone), she casually suggested to Xion that he should not care of what other people thought of him, and do and say whatever he wanted to. Xion is awestruck at this advice, however, and is able to gain the courage to speak his true feelings. Although they spent little time together, Xion had quickly grown fond of Sheila, affectionately calling her Big Sister (お姉ちゃん Onee-chan). Soon after she had given that advice, she let slip that such was the way to conquer the world, like she had done; and like almost everyone who had heard a similar declaration from her, he took it as a joke, stating that Big Sister was really funny. At this moment, Sheila started to take a liking to Xion as well, finding him cute. Afterwards, although Sheila was unwilling to forgive the townsfolk for their treatment towards Exa and Xion, she agreed to not attack any of them because Xion asked her not to. He immediately thanked her for giving him the courage he needed, and told her he loved her as well. Touched by his words, Sheila told him that she cared for him as well, and was her second favorite after Exa. After his encounter with Sheila, Xion changed his personality for the best, now being more confident and talkative than he used to. Likewise, he still cares about his Big Sister, who he tells Shadow when they first meet that he really loves, and names her after Sheila. Abilities Like all half-breeds, Xion is most likely equipped with super-human strength, endurance and physical abilities. Although he was never shown fighting, there are some instances that suggest that he does possess these abilities. For instance, he was able to survive in the desert without water and food despite being just a child; however, if had left the town days or just mere hours ago is unknown. Another instance is when he was able to successfully stop Sheila from attacking the townsfolk; and given that she is a monster, it might take an effort that is beyond a human child to physically stop her. History Not much is known about Xion's past, other than the fact that one of his parents and the other is a monster; however, it is implied that at the moment he was born he was abandoned, since when he blames himself for the town's uneasiness, he declares that "he should have died back then".ichtys. "Chapter 2". Superior. p. 17. Plot Overview Recently after Sheila had joined Exa in his journey, while traveling through a desert, they found Xion lying on the ground, who had collapsed because of the heat (and Sheila promptly suggested he should be eaten). After feeding him some water (and at that point discovering he was a half-breed), they reached the Oasis town, which Xion declared was his. Assuming he had gotten lost in the desert, Exa asked one of the townsfolk to take him to his house, only to be told that Xion had been exiled from the town because he was a half-breed, and now he that he had came back he should be killed for his insolence. Enraged, Exa asks Klevis, the town ruler, what was it that Xion had done wrong to deserve such a treatment, and while Klevis replies that he was indeed a quiet child, its lineage unsettled the townsfolk, and for sake of protecting many people a bit of sacrifice was unavoidable. Outraged by this reasoing, Exa declares that he would take Xion with him in his journey. Before they left the town, Sheila asked Xion if he was, like everyone said, waiting for the chance to kill all the townsfolk; but Xion denies this fact. Sheila asks him what he wants to do then, and Xion replies that it would be better if he didn't exist, to which an annoyed Sheila berates him, saying that if he really wishes to die she would eat him, and asks him again what he really wants to do. Xion declares in tears that he only wants to be friends with everyone, but because he is a half-breed he's not allowed to say anything. Never caring herself of what other people might say of her, she asks him why he simply doesn't say what he thinks and what he wants, despite of what the townsfolk said. After a sudden (and foiled) attack to the town in which Exa managed to protect everyone, Sheila, who had been restraining herself to not kill the townsfolk for their attitude, finally snaps when one of them discovers she's a monster, and deems her an accomplice of the group that attacked the town. She tries to kill him, but before she can strike her blow Xion stops him, begging her to not hurt anyone. At that point, Xion finally gathers the courage to voice his feelings, telling everyone that he hadn't said anything before in the hopes that everyone would understand him, that he never intented to hurt anyone; and he expresses his wish to live happily with everyone. The townsfolk see the errors in their ways, and Klevis declares that he would be raised in the town, and asks Exa to forgive him and the town. Exa happily does so, but Sheila is angry at the idealistic turn of events and refuses to forgive them. However, Xion catches Sheila's attention, and thanks her for what she did for him and saying that he loved her. Sheila is touched by his words and tells him that she's fond of him as well, and for the sake of Exa and Xion she decides to forgive everyone. Some time later, Xion reappears again shortly after the massacre of Sophia's town, looking slightly older and much more confident. At that point, Shadow had been reborn, and Sheila had left her in the town she knew would look after her. Xion was tending to Shadow while she was sleeping, and when she woke up he told him that she had been found collapsed in the desert. When he asks for her name, she says she cannot remember who she is, so Xion invites her to stay in the town until she remembers; and gives her the name of her Big Sister Sheila, because of the uncanny resemblance between the two of them. Xion is last seen happily talking with her, as Shadow/Sheila smiles fondly at him. References Category:Characters